Forbidden Love
by Naomi817
Summary: Hikaru and Karou don't know about each others crushes, until one asks Kyoya. What will happen when they find out about each others crush? What will they do when someone tries to ruin everything they worked for? Can their friends help? Rated M for sexual content and some language. Yaoi and incest! Hikaru/Karou
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I have this app on my phone called Anime Amino and on of the people on there asked me to write a Hikaru/Karou Story. She gave me the plot and I made it into a story for her. I asked her if I could put it up on here as well and she agreed so here is the first chapter for Forbidden Love. Please enjoy! **

**DISLCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! THE WHOLE PLOT BELONGS TO MIDNA_ANIMEFAN_14! **

**WARNINGS: THIS IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE THIS IS YAOI AND INSEST IF YOU DO NOT LIKE EITHER PLEASE PRESS THE BACK BUTTON IF NOT PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

The room titled "music room 3" in the Ouran Academy for the super-rich and beautiful was supposedly it was supposed to be abandoned however, you will find it not to be abandoned. There held one of the most popular clubs in all of Japan. In that club you will find a group of boys that entertain girls just because they were bored.

Inside of the club you will find Tamaki the prince, Kyoya the shadow king, Mori the silent type, Honey the cute type, Haruhi the natural. Last but not least, probably the most important ones of the club were Hikaru and Karou. To the other club members they are known as the mischievous type, but the girls know them for their brotherly love. You will never see these two apart. Their entire scene always involves the two of them. Karou usually hurts himself and Hikaru always comforts him. They always look like they are going in for a kiss, but then always stop themselves. They never want to give the girls more than they can handle... But what if one of them or both of them for that matter have been wanting to lean in that extra inch.

Like now, they were doing their scene where Karou bumps his elbow on the table and Hikaru was supposed to blow on it to make it better. Hikaru then leaned over to Karou's face "you need to be more careful brother."

"I am sorry Hikaru." The girls started screaming saying it was the cutest thing they have ever seen.  
Hikaru however wasn't painting attention. His mind was somewhere else. 'Why do I keep getting sad over stopping before I am to kiss Karou? He is my brother, we aren't supposed to actually kiss, but why does my heart keep pounding. Do I like him more than a brother really should like it his brother? Can it be possible? Does Karou feel the same way? How am I supposed to tell? Maybe I can ask Kyoya. He seems to know a little about everything. Yeah that is it tonight after the club is over I will talk to Kyoya and see what he thinks. Let's just hope he doesn't think I am insane.'

The club finished up pretty quickly after that. All the girls left and it was just the host club members. Haruhi was the first one to leave claiming she had a ton of homework to finish by tomorrow. Hikaru always knew Kyoya was the last to leave so he waited. The only problem was that his brother wasn't leaving his side.

After everyone else left leaving just the twins and Kyoya, Hikaru looked over to his brother with a sort of pained expression. "Karou I kind of want to speak to Kyoya alone so do you mind going to the car with out me?"

Karou was stunned to say the least. He nodded and walked out of the room. Karou has liked Hikaru more than a brother for a long time. He knew it was wrong so he always kept it hidden, but he knew the feeling would never change. He knew if his brother found out then he would probably be disgusted with him, so he hid his feelings well. So he didn't understand why Hikaru wanted to talk to Kyoya alone. 'Is Hikaru getting bored of me? Does he want to have a solo act? I suppose that we do spend a lot of time together. Maybe I should give him some space... Yeah that is what I will do." He got to the driver and told him he would be walking home and that the driver should wait for Hikaru to come out.

Back in the music room Hikaru and Kyoya sat on the couch in silence. Kyoya was waiting for Hikaru to speak. He wanted to get home, but the look on Hikaru's face made him wait patiently.

Finally after taking a deep breath, Hikaru began to speak. "So hypothetically let's say two twin brothers had spent so much time together that one of them started to feel love towards the other that was more than brotherly... How would said brother figure out if the other brother loved him the same?"

Kyoya looked at Hikaru for a moment in complete silent and then bluntly said "You finally realized your feeling for Karou and want me to watch you guys to see if he feels the same?"

"Yes exactly... Wait I mean no! This was supposed to be hypothetical!"

"Then don't describe the 'hypothetical' characters as you and Karou." Kyoya responded giving Hikaru a don't try to deny it look.

Sigh "fine the characters are me and Karou, but you can't tell anyone."

"Okay. So was I correct in assuming that you want me to watch you guys and see if Karou likes you the same?"

"Yes please."

"Very well I can do that tomorrow. Now if that is all you have to say to me I am going to go home." With that Kyoya walked off leaving Hikaru alone.  
"How did that turn out like that?" sigh Hikaru stood up and walked to the car in which their driver was waiting patiently by the door.

When the driver opened the door Hikaru noticed right away his brother wasn't there. "Where is Karou!"?

"Uh sir, Karou said he was going to walk home. He told me to wait here for you."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know sir. He did not give me a reason."  
Hikaru got in the car and was driven home.  
When Hikaru got home, he we up to his room and was stunned by what he saw. There I'm his room, on his bed, his brother was not there. Yeah they both had their own room, but Karou had never slept in the room that was meant for him. They always shared Hikaru's room.

Hikaru walked down the hall to the next room and peaked inside. There he saw his brother sleeping soundly on the wrong bed. Hikaru thought for a moment that maybe he should just sleep in here with his brother, but decided against it thinking that Karou didn't want to sleep with him, so he closed the door and walked to his room.  
What Hikaru did not know was that Karou had been awake and that the little act of Hikaru not joining him in bed hurt him more than he could imagine. Karou now had believed that Hikaru really was annoyed of him, so Karou feel asleep with tear stains running down his face.

The next morning Hikaru and Karou woke up and got ready for school alone. Both were sad that they were a lone. They were going slower than usual. Still however they were done at the same time. They walked out of the door and looked at each other.

"Good morning Karou." Hikaru with a calm voice, but on the inside he was hurting.

"Morning Hikaru" Karou spoke not hiding the nervousness in his voice. 'He seems so calm. Did last night not bother him? I guess he really is annoyed with me.' they walked together down stairs to breakfast, but this time they had distance between them. They ate breakfast and went to school.

The whole day they didn't sit next to each other and the rarely ever talked to each other. Then again both were in their own worlds so neither had talked to anyone really. The day ended slowly for the both of them and soon they were walking Haruhi to the club.

"Guys I hope you are okay? You guys haven't been acting very brotherly lately."

"Where fine thanks for worrying though Haruhi."

Both finally looked at each other. They both knew that they had to forget about everything as soon as they entered that room. If they didn't, they would lose a bunch of fans they acted like they normally did. However their eyes were not the same. Kyoya was the first to notice but didn't say a thing. He knew that only people who were really close to them would be able to tell the difference. As long as it didn't affect the outcome he didn't worry too much. He would talk to Hikaru later.

Throughout the whole club day, none of the girls were able to tell the difference between the two, actually neither did the club members except for Kyoya. The day finally ended and Kyoya asked everyone to leave except for Hikaru. While everyone was leaving Karou thought to stay until Kyoya told him to leave as well.

Karou looked over to his brother for support. Begging him with his eyes to tell Kyoya to let him stay. Whatever Kyoya was going to say to Hikaru, he could say to Karou, but either Hikaru did not understand what Karou's plead was or that Hikaru did not want Karou there either. Either way it scared him to no end. Reluctantly Karou left.

"So did you notice anything?"

"Well yes. Firstly however did something happen to you two sense last say you?"

"Why what gave you that idea?" Hikaru asked with a really nervous voice.

"Do you take me for a fool like the rest of the people that are in the club? Of course I would be able to tell the difference of how you two act."

"That is true, I am sorry. Yesterday when I had came in here to talk to you I told Karou to meet me at the car and after when i went to the car apparently Karou had decided to walk home. Normally I thought that was weird however when I got home he was not in our room. It really confused me to no end... Do you think he overheard our conversation and was disgusted with me?"

"Don't be stupid Hikaru, when I observed you too today I could see the love you have for him being reciprocated back to you."

"So you saying Karou feels the same way for me?" Hikaru's response from Kyoya was a nod. "Then why did he not sleep with me last night."

Sigh "Maybe he was worried. You have never told him to leave your side before then randomly yesterday you tell him to wait outside for me so you can talk to me. Did you ever think that Karou would be worried about that?"

"No why would he?"

"Hikaru, Karou depends on you. He probably was scared that you were getting annoyed of him or something."

"Do you really think that is possible?"

"Yes."

"Then what should I do?"

"Go to him you idiot, tell him how you feel. He loves you. It should not be that hard."

"Right I will do that." With that Hikaru left the club. He went to his driver and asked were Karou was. The driver again told Hikaru he decided to walk home. Hikaru looked over to the diver and told him to take him home as fast as he could. He needed to talk to his brother an soon!

* * *

**Okay here is the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please everyone that reads it, review and let me know what you think about it in general and the story plot. I will be giving the one who came up with plot your guys review's! please let me know what you think! I love you guys very much. I only make these for your entertainment.**

**See you later!**

**Naomi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys sorry for the delay on the story, but that is no more! Here is the second chapter to Forbidden Love. I really hope you enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE  
THIS IS ALSO YAOI AND INSEST IF YOU DO NOT LIKE PLEASE DONT READ**

**PLEASE ENJOY! :)**

* * *

****The diver knew something really wrong was going on with the twins, and he loved them like his own sons, so because of that Hikaru and him got home in record time. They could not say that Hikaru was relaxed or looked the best he has ever had after getting out of the car. His hair looked like he just woke up, his clothes were wrinkled, and his hands were all sweaty and red from gripping on to the handle. Although he looked terrible, Hikaru could not help but be proud of the driver.

With Hikaru giving the driver a one thank thanks, he ran up to the floor that his and his brother's room was on. He stood at the front of the door to his room and wondered if his brother would be in there. Slowly he took the risk and looked inside and to his dismay, his brother was not in there.

Hikaru left his room and went to the room next to his and slowly opened the door and walked in. He noticed his brother laying with his back towards him and what looked like he was asleep. Hikaru walked up to the bed that Karou was supposedly sleeping on and sat down, the bed dipping under his weight. Hikaru put his hand on his brother's shoulder and sighed.

"Karou wake up... Or not it will probably be easier if you stay asleep." Hikaru took another breath and continued talking. "I am sorry if I had done something wrong. For a while now I have had something on my mind and I really needed to ask Kyoya about it seeing as he always knows a little something about everything and everyone -"

Meanwhile while Hikaru was giving his speech Karou had opened his eyes. He was facing the wall so his brother would not have noticed if his eyes were open or not anyway. He was listening to everything his brother was saying; he was just waiting for his brother to drop the bomb on him: they would be doing a solo act... but Hikaru had not said anything like that and it was getting Karou nervous. 'Why did you have to speak to Kyoya-Senpai alone? What did you have to talk about that was so private that even your own brother could not hear?'

Hikaru still not knowing that Karou is awake just continued his speech pretending that Karou was awake. "I know you are probably wondering why I had asked you to leave the room? You would probably ask what was so important, huh?"

Karou was a little shocked at how accurate his brother was on his thoughts. He felt like Hikaru had some kind of mind reading abilities. Kaoru would believe it too if it were not for the fact that his brother still thought he was asleep, and a person who was asleep would not be able to be talking in there head. Anyway so Karou just sat there, well laid there waiting for his brother to hopefully answer his unasked questions. Karou was relieved when Hikaru did.

"I understand that it must have been strange that I had asked you to leave, because in a normal situation I would have never done that, but you have to understand that this was not a normal situation Karou. I had to speak to Kyoya-Senpai about us..." Hikaru paused to think about what he just said, and how he just said it. 'That did not come out right... When I tell him all this when he is awake I really am going to have to reword that... but how 'Hey Brother I had to talk to Kyoya about my feelings for you?' No that would not work... 'Brother I love you and wanted to ask Kyoya about my feelings before confronting you.' Yeah that one works.'

While Hikaru was pondering what to say, Karou was trying this best not to make a sound while the tears came tumbling down his face. 'Does brother really want to get away from me that badly? Did he really go to Kyoya-Senpai for a solo act?'

"Listen Karou I had to talk to Kyoya-Senpai about us because I have been feeling different feelings than I used to feel. All our acts we do at the club feel different that how they used to, and now that I know the reason why I decided to do something about it. I want to make our relationship change. Kyoya said you feel the same way and I really hope you do so when I say this it does not go downhill but I-"

Just when Hikaru was about to confess, Karou jumped up from the bed, he stared straight into his brothers eyes "NO NO I do not feel the same Kyoya was lying. How could you think that!" Karou screamed out thinking that Hikaru was about to tell him that he did not want to be partners anymore.

Hikaru was shocked. At first it was because he did not know Karou was awake and secondly from what Karou said. 'Kyoya was wrong? Karou does not love me back. Damn it I knew I should not have tried to confess.' "You really do not feel the same?"

"NO! How could you ask me that? I just want everything to be the same!"

After Hikaru came down from his comatose state he looked over to his brother and nodded. "Okay then, we can do that if that is what you really want. I-I understand" Hikaru stood up and turned around to leave. Tears were coming down from his eyes and he did not want Karou to see him crying.

Karou was at first happy that Hikaru decided to keep everything the same, however his happy disappeared when Hikaru got up and started to leave. 'If everything was supposed to stay the same then Hikaru would be in the bed with me...' "Hey where are you going? I thought everything was going to stay the same?"

"It is Karou."

"No it is not. If everything was the same, then you would be sleeping with me instead of leaving the bedroom."

This time Hikaru did turn around and Karou gasped from the tear stained marks running down his brother's face. Karou got up and started to walk to his brother. He only stopped moving because of his brothers words.

"How can you suspect to lay in the same room after being rejected!"

Karou was confused to say the least. 'Rejected? I did not reject him...' Now all of a sudden Karou was not too sure really want Hikaru has been thinking. "B-brother when | cut you off what where you planning on saying?" Karou had to hear it. If Hikaru actually says what Karou is thinking then Karou will have a lot to apologize for.

"It does not matter anymore do not worry about it."

"Yes it does matter! Now tell me what you were going to say!" Every time Karou talked he kept getting closer to his brother he was about arm's length away now.

"Why, so I can get rejected again?"

"What are you talking about I never rejected you!"

"Right when I was about to tell you I loved you more than a brother you told me you did not feel the same way. That is called rejecting. You know what never mind I am out of here!"

Karou snapped out of shock faster than normal after being told his brother was in love with him. Before Hikaru could even take a step, Karou grabbed his arm to stop him.

Hikaru not thinking clearing turns around and accidentally slaps his brother in the face, hard. Feeling the weight come off his arm and watching his brother grab his face and fall to the ground brought him back to reality.

"Karou! Karou! Oh shit, I am so sorry, Karou!" Hikaru kneeled down next to his brother and tried to touch him, but stopped when Karou flinched. Over and over again Hikaru kept apologizing. He never tried to touch his brother again, but he never left his side and all he would say is "I am sorry."

After a while Karou looked up to see his brother still sitting next to his him with his face in his hands and he was shaking. It was like he was crying. Although Karou was the one that got hit, he felt guilty for seeing that his brother was crying. He never wanted any of this to happen and he knew Hikaru did not mean to him. Barely above a whisper, Karou managed to speak, but it was loud enough for his brother to hear him. "Hikaru I am sorry."

Hikaru looked up and saw Karou looking at him. His hand still holding where Hikaru hit him. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I have caused you so much emotional pain. I feel horrible. I really did deserve to be hit-"

"Shut up! No you did not! I am so sorry. I really did not mean to hit you. How could I mean to hit you I love you!" Hikaru realizing what he just said caused himself to blush.

Blushing himself, Karou smiled and pulled his brother into his arms, giving him a huge bear hug. "I love you too."

"Really? You mean it? I mean more than a brother?"

"Yes why do you think I never want to leave your side?"

Both started laughing... that is until Hikaru pulled away and noticed red liquid dripping down from his brother's face, right under his eye.

Karou noticed the self-disgust running through his brother's eye and realized that his face was covered up. Again Karou put his hand on his face to cover up the blood. "Hey do not worry about it. Just cut your nails for once and we can call it even."

"Stop joking! It is not funny, I really did hurt you."

"Yeah but you did not mean it."

"Still does not mean it did not happen."

"Hear how about this... you clean my face, give me a kiss, and we both go to bed, in the same bed, and we call it even."

Hikaru smiled. He was glad that he had such a loving and forgiving brother. Although he still could not forgive himself for hurting his brother, Hikaru agreed to his brother's terms. He stood up and reached his hand down, offering it to Karou. Karou grabbed it and they walked into the bathroom. Hikaru got the peroxide and started to clean Karou's face. After it was clean, Hikaru put a Band-Aid on the cut and they both got dressed and ready for bed.

Both all ready for bed, Hikaru tried to get in only to be stopped by Karou.  
"I believe you are forgetting part of the deal." Karou said while walking up to Hikaru

Hikaru stood there for a moment then realized what his brother meant. The kiss. Hikaru nodded and grabbed his brother's shoulders and leaned in to give Karou a kiss. He was planning on only giving his brother a peck on the lips, but as soon as their lips connected Hikaru knew it was not going to be a chaste kiss. After all those times at the club, where they teased the girls pretending they were about to kiss, made this kiss all the more magical. Neither wanted to stop. Plus this was both of theirs first 'real' kiss. Both however had seen plenty of kisses in movies and both have also had sneaked watching porn when they were alone.  
Hikaru took the annotative and slipped his tongue out of his mouth and slipped it along his brother's lips.

Karou knowing exactly what his brother was asking, granted him entrance and let his brother's tongue play around in his mouth. Seeing that his brother was enjoying, but still hesitant probably do to what happened a few moments back Karou slowly walked back, not breaking the kiss and laid on the bed. Karou wanted to make his brother forget about the mishap they had and make different memories of today. Thinking back to the porn he had watched during his adolescent years, Karou raised his hips to press his groin on to his brothers, and just like he thought, Hikaru was just as aroused as he was.

Hikaru let out a loud groan, but stopped when he came back to reality. He broke the kiss and looked into his brothers eyes. "Karou we can't."

"Why not!"

"Because... uh who would be top and who would be bottom." Right now Hikaru did not really care who did what role. The only thing on his mind right now was the fact that having sex with another male hurt and there was no way he was going to hurt his brother again.

"I don't care who is top and who is bottom. That is the best thing about being twins and guys, we can switch roles whenever... but if you want you can be top this time."

"No! I looked it up and it is said that the one receiving feels a lot of pain and I do not want to hurt you again."

"Well brother I want you. Doesn't that change anything?!" Karou was determined to get his way. He wasn't the one to fake cry at the club for nothing. He looked up at his brother and had tears filling his eyes. He knew Hikaru could not say no to the puppy dog look.

"Ah do not give me that look."

"But why, brother? I love you and want you so badly." After saying this Karou grabbed the back of his brother's head with one hand and brought their lips together, instantly starting a tongue war. Karou instead of raising his hips slip his other hand down and grabbed his brother's crotch and was happy when he felt his brother thrust into it.

"Okay you will... Just stop being so damn cute!" And with that all Hikaru's restraint broke.

* * *

**Yahoo this chapter is up! I worked hard on it and I really hope you guys enjoy... **

****As you see there is a cliffhanger leading to a sex scene... if you want that sex scene I suggest you review and let me know... I was very sad on how few review that the first chapter got... so depending how many review I get will determine if there is a sex scene and how long the sex scene is! I know it sounds mean, but I love reviews and they make me happy to get them and with how few I got I feel that people don't like the story... :(  
Well anyways...**

**I love you guys... See you next time!**

**Naomi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, so sorry for the delay college has really been killing and I wanted this chapter to be really good. I do hope you enjoy it. I worked really hard and decided leave it as it is... (you will understand when you read it). Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**WARNINGS: THIS IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTNET AND LANGUAGE... THIS IS ALSO YAOI AND INSEST IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN PLEASE DONT READ! IF YOU DO PLEASE ENJOY!**

****Sex scene up ahead!**

* * *

Hikaru brought Karou to the bed and laid him down gently. Kaoru's head was resting on the pillow, Hikaru on top of him. Hikaru wanted this to go very smoothly. He did not want to hurt his brother any more than he already had.

Hikaru bent down and slowly kissed Karou's lips. From remembering what he saw online, Hikaru started biting and sucking slowly on Karou's neck. He tried not to leave a hickey that would be noticeable, but hearing all Karou's moans, he just could not help but leave a small one claiming his brother as his own.

Slowly after a while Hikaru realized that if he kept doing that Karou would end up releasing before they got to the good part, so he stopped, chuckled after hearing Karou whine from the loss of contact.

"Don't worry Kaoru we are going to get to the good part."

"Hurry I am really hard."

"I know so am I."

With that Hikaru lifted his brother's shirt off of him and took his own off as well. Hikaru went to feel Karou's chest until Karou spoke. "No pants too."

Startled but knowing what Karou is feeling, Hikaru takes off both of each other's pants along with their boxers. Although Hikaru and Kaoru have both seen each other naked before, now they were both looking at each other with different eyes. Both their eyes have lust in them, which is making both of their bodies look much better.

Hikaru being brave brings his hand down and grips Karou's cock.

Karou released a moan into the air and thrusted his hips begging for more.

Hikaru slowly pumped his brother's cock, ignoring his own length. Just feeling his brother's length in his hand was causing him to get extremely hard and he knew that if he touched his own member or had Karou touch it, Hikaru knew he would not last long. He wanted to give as much enjoyment to his brother as he could, and make it less painful.

After a while Karou put his hand on his brothers and looked up at him. "You need to stop or I will not last."

"Don't worry Karou even if you release I will just get you hard again." Karou blushed at Hikaru's statement, but did not say anything. Although Hikaru did stop stroking Karou with his hands, he decided to try something more exhilarating. He put his brother's cock in his mouth.

Kaoru lost it. He had to do everything he could not to cum right away while Hikaru's tongue was sliding up and down his cock. When getting to the top, Hikaru would stick his tongue into the slit and pump the bottom half with one hand. With the other hand, he decided to mess with his brothers balls.

Karou too far gone to speak, grabbed his brothers head trying to warn Hikaru he was going to cum. Throwing his head back, Karou screamed while he came.

Hikaru, not realizing that his brother was going to come freaked out at the shock of having cum shoot into his mouth. It did not taste terrible and he managed to swallow most of it. The rest he just let slide down his chin.

Karou looked up after his brother after he came down from his orgasmic high and started to apologize. He felt bad for not warning his brother that he was going to release.

"Hey calm down Kaoru. It is okay. You tasted pretty good and when I get better at it I will not waste any." Karou again blushed and nodded. He didn't want to say anything because he wasn't sure he really could. At that moment Hikaru started to stroke him again to bring him back to hard.

Hikaru being beyond hard right now, realized that it was time to prepare his brother for his length. He just realized that he did not have any lube and started to freak out.

"What is wrong Hikaru?"

"We don't have any lube."

"Umm here." With that Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's fingers and started to suck and slobber on them for a bit. After he thought they were good and wet he pulled them out and looked at his brother. His brother had a confused face. "If we don't have lube, let us make our own." With that Karou laid back down and spread his legs for his brother to have access to his entrance.

After Hikaru snapped out of it, he leaned down to get a good view of his brother's entrance. So small and pink. "Okay I am going to put the first finger in. Try to stay relaxed." With Karou's nod Hikaru stuck the first finger in. He looked up and Karou gave him a nod in assurance. For a few minutes of pumping that one finger in an out, Hikaru warned Karou that he was going to add the second finger. Then the third.

After a while of slowly pumping in the three fingers, Kaoru started to thrust into the fingers. Feeling that Hikaru knew Kaoru was ready, so he took the fingers out. He smiled when he heard Karou's whimper because of the empty feeling.

Hikaru looked down at his cock and realized that his cock was a little slick from the pre-cum, but not enough to not hurt his brother. He was about to spit in his hand and use his spit, but stopped when Karou sat up and said "let me." Without letting Hikaru respond, Karou leaned down and gave his brothers cock a quick lick. Discovering that it did not taste that bad, Karou put half of it in his mouth and started slobbering it up. Hearing his brother let out a moan, Karou got cocky and placed the whole thing in his mouth. He ended up gagging, which snapped Hikaru out of it and pulled his brother off his dick.

"Careful Karou I don't want to hurt you."

"It was fine I wanted to do it… Soon I will get better and I won't choke."

Hikaru laughed then nodded. "Okay whatever you say… anyway I think I am wet enough. Let us try to stick it in."

"Okay." Karou laid back down and Hikaru leaned over him, his dick lined up to his brother's entrance. Slowly Hikaru took his dick and entered his brother. They didn't get far before Karou wined in pain. Hikaru stopped admittedly and apologized. "Do you want me to take it out?"

"N-no not y-yet. Keep going."

Hikaru hesitant, but trusting his brother, Hikaru slowly pushed himself all the way in. He wasn't going to lie it felt amazing… at least until he looked up and saw his brothers face. Tears streaming down Karou's face broke Hikaru's heart. Hikaru freaked out. "Karou, Karou! I am sorry! Here let me take it out. I guess we weren't ready." Hikaru slowly tried to take it out, but Karou wasn't going to have it. Through tear stained eyes, Karou was able to see the enjoyment Hikaru felt when it was in and just because he was in pain didn't mean he wanted his brother's enjoyment to go away. Instead Karou leaned forward grabbed his brothers hips and pulled him back. Once Hikaru was all the way back in, Karou wrapped his legs around Hikaru making him not able to move.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't move yet…" Karou said breathlessly. His ass slowly working its way, trying to adjust to his brother's size.

"But you are in pain."

"I don't care. It is getting better each second. Just wait."

Which is what Hikaru did. He waited.

After a few moments Karou looked up at Hikaru, and told him to move. Slowly as Hikaru could, he pulled out and slowly pushed back in. He really did not want to hurt his brother so he continued this pace. Karou was okay with it at first, but now it was getting on his nerves.

"Hikaru go faster."

"But I don't want to hurt you and-"

"It will not hurt… just please go faster!"

"Okay if you say so." Picking up his pace, Hikaru realized how good it felt when going faster. He now just prayed that Karou wouldn't tell him to go slower, because if Karou did, Hikaru did not think he would be able to. Going fast just felt too amazing. Few moments go by, and out of nowhere, Hikaru heard Karou make a loud sound. At first he stopped, thinking he hurt him, but seeing the pleasure in his brother's face he decided to keep going.

After a few more thrusts, and hitting that spot that caused Karou to moan loudly, both of them came; cum going everywhere.

Both came down from their high and Hikaru slowly pulled out and laid next to Karou. They both were still panting really hard.

"Hikaru that was amazing… I am totally fine being on the bottom every time."

Hikaru couldn't help but laugh. "What makes you think I want to do it again?" Seeing his brothers face go white, Hikaru could not keep up the charade. "Chill it is okay Karou, I was only joking. After tonight there is no way I cannot do that again. It was the best feeling I have ever felt. Plus I love you too much to not do it again. However I do think you should try top once. The experience is great, but I do not mind staying as top if you want."

"Okay one day I will try it" Karou responded then smirked at his brother, "Just to hear you moan like a girl."

"Oh shut up brother you know you were the girl and you were the one moaning like one. Especially near the end… I wonder what was different."

"Oh you mean when you hit that thing inside of me that made me see stars?"

"Yeah… I wonder what that was… did you really see starts?"

"Yup well I guess tomorrow we can look it up."

"Okay well I am exhausted so let us go to sleep."

"Okay good night Hikaru."

"Goodnight Karou."

* * *

In the morning they both woke up feeling better than they ever had before. Somehow in the middle of the night, they ended up curling up together, Hikaru holding Kaoru.

"Good morning."

"Hmm Morning Kaoru."

They both got up… well Karou tried to get up, but his ass was still sore from last night. They sat in bed for a bit and called the maids in to give them breakfast in bed. While they ate the talked to each other about what they were going to do about their relationship.

"Well we cannot tell Mother and Father."

"That is true but we should tell the club. They all with accept us."

"But what if someone finds out other than them?"

"Well if we tell them not to tell anyone, you know they won't say a word."

"I guess that is true. Okay Hikaru let us tell them today so we can get it over with."

"Are you sure you will be able to get up."

"Okay maybe tomorrow."

Hikaru nodded and called Kyoya. He told them that everything went well last night and they are together. He also explained how they wanted to tell the club, so he asked if Kyoya could make arrangements for all of them to meet somewhere where they could break the news. Kyoya agreed and told him that he would call to give the details.

Right when he was about to hang up however, he asked to speak to Karou for a minute. When Hikaru handed Karou the phone, he saw Karou listen to what Kyoya said then saw Kaoru's face turn into a tomato.

"Okay Kyoya Senpai bye."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing!" But that nothing was too quick to be nothing… Today is going to be a long day if Karou refuses to tell him what made him blush so badly.

* * *

**Yay it is up! I really hope you enjoyed the scene I worked really hard on it... it took much longer then I thought. I am sorry the chapter is so short but I wanted the sex scene to be good and the next scene to be focused on primarily!**

**Please review!**

**Next Chapter:  
What will the club say about the twins relationship?  
Will Hikaru ever figure out what Kyoya told Karou?Will Karou's butt stop hurting by tomorrow?**

**TUNE IN!**

**Love you guys, **

**Naomi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys I am very sorry for the long wait for this chapter. With school and work I have had zero time to write... But I managed to make time for my fellow anime/fanfic/ouran/twin lovers! **

**To make it up to you I added something special to this chapter *Cough love scene *Cough... I hope it makes up for the long wait! Now on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**WARNINGS: THIS IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE. THIS IS ALSO YAOI AND INSEST!**

**THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN A HEFTY DOSE OF SEXUAL CONTENT**

**IF ANY OF THIS BOTHERS YOU PLEASE TURN BACK NOW!**

**OTHERWISE ENJOY!**

* * *

For the rest of the day the twins sat in their room. The only time they separated was when Hikaru went to go get lunch, and the only time Karou got out of bed was when Hikaru went to go get food, and he snuck into the bathroom. When Hikaru came back he was freaking out, wondering where his brother was. Finally when Karou came back Hikaru freaked out wondering where he was. When Karou told him he went to the bathroom Hikaru told him why did you not flush? After a few minutes of arguing Hikaru randomly blurted "did it have something to do with what Kyoya Senpai told you?!" Karou shocked that Hikaru remembered that did not know what to say because it was true. "Hah! I knew it, what did he tell you?"

"Nothing! He told me nothing!"

"Karou stop lying to me! A brother would not lie to his brother."

"Ugh fine he just told me of a type of medicine to put on my ass so it will not hurt so much! Happy? Geese what was the point in me telling you something so embarrassing and so private. My butt pain is none of your business!" With that Karou walked, slightly limped away from Hikaru.

Knowing eventually Hikaru would follow him Karou went straight to his parents knowing that they would not be able to talk about it around their parents.

Hikaru in the meantime was frozen stunned. He has never had his brother yell at him before. 'And what did Karou mean his butt pain is not my problem? It is too my problem. I am the reason he is in pain. I suppose I can see how it could be embarrassing to talk to someone about it, but I am his brother. He should not be embarrassed to talk to me. He talked to Kyoya about it. How else would he know?'

Hikaru went down stairs to find his brother to ask him why it would be so embarrassing to talk to him and not Kyoya. But when Hikaru finally found Karou, he found him not alone. He was with their parents, well their mother. Karou and his Mother were sitting on the couch cuddling. Karou and their mother always usually sit like this when they watch TV together, but for some reason when Hikaru saw it, he was angry. He was Jealous.  
'How can I be jealous of my own mother?' The reason did not matter to him at the moment all that mattered was for Karou to leave his mother's arms and sit with him.

"Karou can I please speak to you for a second."

"Sure what do you want?"

"Uh preferably alone."

"I am watching TV with mother though."

Right when Hikaru was about to retort, their mother interjected. "Yes son, Karou and I are watching a TV show together. You two have spent most of the day stuck up in your room together. Why don't you spend some time with me as well?"

Hikaru was never able to say no to his mother so he nodded and went to sit on the other side of his mother. All three watched TV for a while until their father came home and that meant it was time for their mother to start making dinner, which meant the two boys are alone.

Karou noticed this too and tried to get up, but Hikaru grabbed Karou's arm. "Don't leave. I want to talk. Please."

Karou had never heard his brother say please before so Karou nodded. "Not here though. Either one of the parents could walk in at any time."  
So they both got up and went to their room.

Hikaru went and sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Karou sighed up walked over anyway. However when he sat down he did not sit where his brother patted, no he sat farther away.

Hikaru noticed but didn't complain. After all it was his fault anyway that Kaoru was mad. "Why is it so embarrassing to talk to me about it when you must have talked to Kyoya about it seeing as he knew."

"Whoa I didn't tell Kyoya anything. He just randomly told me about the medicine. I would have never asked him anything about that."

"Oh well I guess Kyoya is pretty smart. I am sorry Karou I did not mean to get angry at you."

Karou sat there for a moment then smiled. "It is alright." With that Karou stood up and sat in Hikaru's lap. "So why would you consider that so important that you could not wait for me to finish watching TV with mother?

This time it was Hikaru to blush. "Well you see... I uh... I w-was kind of Jealous of mother having her arm around you."

Karou stared at his brother for a moment, blinked twice and started laughing. "Are you crazy? She's our mother."

"Yeah and I am your brother."

"But she is old and has two kids... Beautiful kids, but two none the less."

They both laughed. They sat and talked for a while until dinner. Then they ate and went to bed anxious for the next day to come. The day they are to tell their friends about their relationship.

* * *

The next morning they woke up earlier than usual. The sun was just coming over the horizon.

"Morning Karou."

"Good morning Hikaru."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Much better. My butt doesn't hurt anymore. I guess the medicine that Kyoya told me to use actually works."

"I would say so." Hikaru looked at his brother and leaned in and gave his brother a quick kiss... that is until Kaoru kissed back. Then Hikaru pressed Karou against the bed, Hikaru's hands running down his chest. Their tongues met in the fiery kiss. The heat between their lips caused a moan to escape both of their lips. Karou gently caressed Hikaru's neck, not wanting to pull away. Hikaru placed his hands on Karou's waist deepening the kiss. Karou breathed heavily as their tongues grazed each other. Hikaru felt the hot friction between the two of them become unbearable. His lower regions started to feel heavy, so he decided to press his groin on to his brother realizing his brother was just as turned on as him.

Karou snapping out of the haze he was in stops his brother. Hikaru looked up at Karou confused. "Why did you stop me?"

"Because the last time we did it, I could barely walk... we are supposed to go meet the guys in a little bit and I want to be able to walk."

"Oh good point... then how about we do not go all the way?"

Karou thought about it for a minute, "Okay sure that might work, but let me be in control."

"You sure Karou?"

"Yes." After saying that Karou got up and laid on top of Hikaru. Kaoru took everything off of each other except their boxers. Hikaru looked at his brother. "I want to go slow."

With that Karou slowly kissed down Hikaru stomach. Hikaru's head was thrown back when he felt Karou's timid but warm breath over his bulging boxers causing his cock to tingle teasingly. He groaned in need, desperate for Karou to do something, anything, just a little bit of contact on his throbbing cock. Seeing Hikaru's impatient-ness, Kaoru decided to grant him his wish.

The was Karou's ass ground heavily on Hikaru's crotch as their lips now slid together fiercely made his cock react rapidly. When they finally broke the make out session, Karou leaned back down to Hikaru's bulge. Hikaru was aching for a release, even just being taken out of the confines of the tight boxers restraining him would do at this point. The sight of Karou kneeling in front of him really was not helping either, the prospect of what was about to happen was something in itself which shot pleasure through his veins.

Just as he was about to tilt his head down to beg with Karou to move his lips onto him, those plump offenders latched onto the small wet patch on the front of Hikaru's boxers where he'd leaked out so obviously; sucking sharply. Hikaru's head flew back again, a think gasp pulling from his throat at the feeling. It wasn't much, but it felt good for Hikaru's aching cock. Hikaru's hands threaded through Karou's hair and regretfully pulled his mouth from his crotch. He moved it upwards to the waistband of his boxers, hooking his teeth onto the material and urging Karou to pull them down. Kaoru obeyed eagerly, swiping them down quickly.

The cool air hit Hikaru's cock which was standing upright in arousal. The cool air however was taken away immediately as Karou's mouth wrapped around the head of his brother's cock, slowly moving down. The feeling had Hikaru moaning loudly, his hands fisting Karou's hair and pulling on it tightly. Karou's hot mouth moved up and down while his hand wrapped around the base of his cock, twisting a little for extra friction. It was too much for Hikaru, especially when Karou seemed to stretch even further down his cock until the tip was practically touching his throat.

"Ahh Karou I am about to ahh crap... I am about to cum-" Hikaru panted. Karou murmured deliciously around Hikaru's cock and the vibrations sent pleasure shooting around Hikaru until he came shooting out into Karou's mouth, Karou swallowed most of it.

After Hikaru came down from his high, he leaned in and gave his brother a hug. "That was amazing! Thank you."

"You're welcome. I actually enjoyed it."

Hikaru thinking he was going to have to finish his brother off, reached his hand down and felt that it was soft. He looked down and noticed that it actually soft. He looked up to his brother and saw that his face was red. "Sorry brother I could not wait" Karou said lifting his hand showing that he released using his own hand.

"Hikaru grabbed his brother's hand and started cleaning it off. "It is okay. Next time I will owe you though."

"Deal... Now we should go get ready. We have to leave to meet the guys in an hour." The twins got up and out of bed, took a shower and got dressed in the hour they had. They left and went to the restaurant that they promised Kyoya that they would be at. When they go there they realized that everyone was already there waiting for them.

"Hey guys sorry we are late." Karou said out of generosity.

Tamaki was the one to respond. "It is okay. Now that everyone is here, let us go inside because I am hungry!"

They all went inside and got their table. The twins were silent at except for to order their meal.

The food had came and the checks also have been covered and yet the twins still have not said anything.

Kyoya decided to get the reason that they all were there for started. "Okay Hikaru, Karou I believe you have something to tell the rest of the club."

Both the twins tensed up. After looking at each other they finally relaxed. They both knew that they were going to have to the guys anyway. Well Hikaru decided to speak it. "Okay well it am just going to come out and say it... The brotherly love act we perform at the club is not just an act anymore. Me and Karou are together."

Hikaru and Karou both tensed up preparing themselves for rejection.

Again Tamaki was the first to respond. "Well that is WONDERFUL! I am so happy for you guys."

"Really" The twins say in unison.

Honey decides to reply to the twin's question. "Well of course we would accept you guy. You guys are all our friends right Takashi?"

"Right." Everyone agreed to it so far except Haruhi.

When they looked over to Haruhi she was smiling. "Are you guess stupid? Why would you ever think any of us would not accept you guys?"

"Thanks guys I guess you can say we have been worried because if our parents ever found out they would separate us… which means no Ouran… which means no host club and we really like being in the club."

"Well of course you do Hikaru. That is why I made you join it in the first place. But that matters not. What matters is guys that we have to make sure that no one ever finds out."

"YEAH!" they all say in unison to Tamaki's retort.

After they all promised to keep it a secret the left the restaurant and went their own separate ways. The twins were so happy that everyone had accepted them and promised to keep it a secret. Everything was going so perfect for them… or so they thought.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the restaurant. "So the stupid twins actually love each other… it is not an act. I believe I will be able to use this for my advantage."

* * *

**Yeah here comes the climax of the story! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Questions for next chapter:  
WHO IS THE MYSTERY PERSON WHO HATES THE TWINS?  
WHAT DO THEY WANT FROM THE TWINS?  
WHAT DO THEY PLAN TO DO?**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
CAN YOU GUESS ANY OF THESE QUESTIONS? (HINT: the person is from the show).


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, and I am really sorry for the short chapter. This chapter took a long time because it is climax of the story so it is very precise on what i was writing about. That being said there wasn't much to write about and it was short... I did not want it to be under 1,000 words so it took a long time... I am sorry but here you guys go! :)**

* * *

For the rest of that Sunday all the guys went back to Tamaki's second estate and hung out. They played games, swam in his indoor pool and soaked in the hot tub. They had dinner that night with the guys and went home. Nothing could go wrong. All there friends had accepted them and promised them that they would not tell a soul and they believed them. They have known most of them for two years now and none of them have ever lied to each other. They were all extremely close.

The twins took a shower together, got dressed and went to bed. The next day they got to school and went into their homeroom. While Karou was talking to Haruhi, Hikaru found a note in his desk. Thinking it was a stupid love letter that he always gets especially now that he is in the host club, he put it in his book bag waiting for later to read it. He knew he was going to reject it anyway. The whole day Hikaru went through the day laughing and talking to his friends.

During lunch Hikaru and Karou snuck up to the rooftop to have some alone time and eat. After talking for a little bit, Karou brought up the letter Hikaru got that morning. "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. You know what I am talking about. The letter you got this morning, it was a love letter correct?"

"Oh that… sorry Karou I didn't read it, so I kind of forgot about it." Hikaru reached into his front pocket of his coat and pulled out the letter. "Here, you can read it first if you want. Tell me how desperate the girl seems. If it is too bad I might need your help" Hikaru spoke while laughing near the end.

"Okay," But when Karou opened the letter, he did not find a love letter. No what he found was much worse. It was a threatening letter. "Hikaru this is bad…"

"What the girl that bad?"

"No, this is not a love letter…"

Hikaru took the letter and read it over. "This is bad we are going to have to tell the guys." The got up leaving their forgotten food and went down stairs to find either Tamaki or Kyoya. It did not take them too long. They ended up running into Kyoya on their way to the second years building. They told Kyoya that they had bad news and needed to speak to everyone as quickly as possible. Kyoya nodded and told them to come straight to the club room right after class and that they would cancel the club for the day. They were grateful and nodded, they would be there.

* * *

'Hikaru and Karou,

We know your guy's little secret. We know that you two are seeing each other. What do you think your parents would think if they knew about this? I suggest you watch yourselves because we are defiantly not afraid to tell them. If you want to keep this disgusting secret a secret, I suggest you do as we ask… we will be in touch.'

"Wait so you found that letter in your desk today?" After having Kyoya read the letter out loud everyone was puzzled to hear it. Tamaki was the only one capable of saying anything. "How would they have found out?"

"We don't know Tamaki. We have been so careful not to show anything more than we normally would have."

"It had to be someone from the school right?"

"That's not true Takashi. Remember Ouran had that meeting with all the other rich schools this morning. There were tons of different schools in this school between the times of 6-7:30."

Finally Haruhi joined in. "But what I don't understand is who could have such a grudge on them?"

Most of the members agreed with Haruhi, but Kyoya spoke up. "Haruhi, there is a lot of people that could be harboring a grudge on them. Other families that are in the clothing business could be one of them. You also cannot forget the fact that they are in the host club. Maybe one of the customers had an ex and are taking it out on them."

"That is true… I guess the best thing we can do is to wait. They said that they would keep in touch. Let us see what they want."

"That is true. Maybe from what they want we can narrow down who they are."

Kyoya sat there thinking about what all was said. "Okay I agree let us do that. However I will see if I can find out who wrote this based on the handwriting or if they left any finger prints. We will not let them get away I promise."

"Yes operation find out who wrote this letter and destroy them is in action!"

"YES!" "YEAH" "OKAY" They all agreed to Tamkai's little operation.

"Thanks guys. You have no idea how much this means to us."

"Of course. We just want you two to be happy."

After that they all went their separate ways.

* * *

It has been three days sense the letter was sent to Hikaru and they haven't heard from the person. Kyoya had the letter sent to a finger print place and it is being identified as fast as they can. Three days was starting to feel like months. Hikaru and Karou were getting worried that they were going to come home one day and their parents were going to know. They knew the only thing they could do was wait, and that is just what they did.

Two more days passed and when Kyoya came home there was a letter from the finger print place. He opened up the letter and gasped.

He called everyone and told them to meet at the park in 20 minutes.

* * *

They all got to the park and sadly Kyoya was the last one there. Hikaru and Karou were pacing like crazy. Finally when they saw Kyoya they all ran up to him.

"They people who wrote the letter was wearing gloves so they couldn't find any fingerprints on the letter, however on the envelope there was a finger print. Take a look."

Kyoya handed the letter over to Hikaru and everyone huddled together to read the name that was on the paper.

Everyone was frozen shocked. Tamaki was the first to speak up. "It cannot be… would they really scoop so low?"

Out of the bushes came a voice… a very familiar voice. "Yes actually we would."

"Benio Amakusa."

* * *

**Yay it is up! I hope you guys enjoyed it! BTW Benio Amakusa is the chick from the zuka club... I hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy guys so I got this one up pretty quick! yay! I hope you enjoy it... btw sorry for the love scene at the end... I will explain why it is how it is at the end!**

* * *

"Well hello Ouran High school Host club… we finally meet again."

"So you are the one who put the letter in Hikaru's desk" Tamaki asked, but it came out sounding more like a statement.

"Well of course we did… by now you should know. I cannot believe you guys actually went to the trouble of getting a finger print test on the note. Do you really have that many enemies that you could not figure out it was us right away?"

Haruhi ignoring her question blurted out all the anger she had piled up seeing Benio. "Of course we would! You guys are trying to ruin our family's lives."

"Haruhi dear we are not trying to ruin your or your family's life; we are trying to ruin the twins."

"My father is not just my family. Ever sense I have joined the host club, I have found them to be my family as well. When I first came to Ouran I did not feel as if I belonged, however walking into the music room three was probably the best thing that happened to me."

"But you are forced to act as a boy!"

"So that is for my own safety. Honestly I enjoy being in the host club. I love hanging out with the guys. Yes every once in a while they can get on my nerves, but that does not mean anything. Family gets on each other's never all the time. The fact that they welcomed me and gave me a home… the fact that they always go through so much trouble just to keep me in the host club. You saw they even dressed up as girls to keep me in. I think that is proof enough that we are all family."

Benio was stunned at first. 'How could she rather be with a bunch of guys then with her own kind… they must have brained washed her. Well I will not buy it.' "Well I have an idea. We promise to keep you little secret a secret on one condition."

"And what is that."

"Haruhi comes to the Lorbella academy."

All the guys were flabbergasted. Hikaru was the first to come to. "NO WAY! You cannot force her to go somewhere she does not want to. She came to the Ouran Academy for a reason."

"She just does not know any different place. I bet if she gave Lorbella a chance she would see that she likes it a lot better than Ouran."

"Well she is not going to find out because she cannot drop out of Ouran."

"Hmm that maybe true… how about this. Sense spring break is coming up, Haruhi spends it with us Zuka girls and then she can decide where she wants to go."

The host club was about to accept her terms until Kyoya stepped in. "So if we do this little plan of yours and Haruhi still decides to go to Ouran, does that mean you are going to go out and tell everyone about the twins anyway."

"Hmm maybe… It depends on how the week goes I guess. If you guys interfere with it and that's the reason why she chooses you then most defiantly we will tell, but if she chooses on her own we will not tell, because you are right. I would rather Haruhi be happy then miserable."

Everyone looked at Haruhi. "Okay fine I will spend my spring break with you guys, but if I still decide that I would rather stay in Ouran, you have to promise to keep their secret a secret."

"Okay deal."

They shook hands and the deal was made. Starting next week Haruhi would be with the zuka club and the host club will have to not interfere with the process.

After the meeting they all went their own separate ways.

When the twins got home they went straight to their room.

"Was this really a good idea Hikaru?"

"What do you mean brother?" Hikaru was getting nervous that Karou was having second thoughts on them being together. He didn't know what he would do if Karou decided that he did not want to be with him anymore.

Karou, noticing Hikaru's nervousness had a feeling that they weren't thinking the same thing. "No Hikaru I am not thinking what you are worrying about… I was talking about letting Haruhi go to the zuka club for us, even if it is just for a week."

Hikaru let out a huge breath of relief. "Yeah I think it will be fine. Haruhi really likes Ouran I don't think there will be any reason for her to decide to move to Lorbella. Besides you heard her yourself the first time they asked her to come. She came to Ouran for a reason and for whatever that reason is, I really do not think she is planning on changing that."

"I guess your right brother. I just… I do not know I guess I am worrying too much."

Seeing his brother's worried face for some reason was starting to turn Hikaru on. "Hmm well maybe I could help you stop worrying. You know get your mind off of things." Hikaru spoke this with a blush covering his face. His hand slowly rubbing up and down Karou's leg. Hikaru has never spoken in a kinky way… at least out loud, so he got really nervous on what his brother would think about his forwardness.

However his forwardness paid off when he accidently touched Karou's groin causing a small moan to be released from his brother's mouth. Karou looked over to Hikaru, a blush now covering his face as well. Karou knew fully well what his brother wanted and he was okay with it and determined to give it to him. Karou took the initiative and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Hikaru's mouth to let him know his answer.

When Karou pulled away to look in his brothers face, he saw so much happiness in his brothers eyes.

Hikaru smiled at his brother and slowly pushed him down to lie on the bed. Hikaru, on top of Karou started to slowly kiss him. After and while of feeling around, Hikaru stuck his tongue out to ask for entrance. Kaoru opened and let his brother in. Their tongues danced around in Karou's mouth for who knows how long. They were just enjoying the feeling of their mouths connected. It felt as if they were bound together.

After a while though, Hikaru's pants started to feel very uncomfortable and decided to feel if his brother was the same way. He slowly brought his hand down and realized his prediction was correct; Karou was just as hard as him.

Karou feeling his brother's hand on his now very erect member broke the kiss to release a moan. Hikaru started to unbutton his brother's pants while Karou did the same. After they finally got both members released they sighed. Hikaru sat up and started looking at his brother.

Karou started fidgeting. He was getting worried as to why Hikaru was just staring at him. They have already done it before. He should not be that nervous.

"Umm Hikaru is-" Hikaru cut Karou off with a mumble that Karou could not quite understand. "What was that brother?"

Sigh "I said do you want to be on top?"

Kaoru just looked at his brother for a moment confused until he realized what his brother was asking. Then his eyes got big. "Hikaru are you sure?"

"Yeah I am sure. Usually the manlier of the two should top, but seeing as were twins it does not matter. It means we get the best of both worlds." 'Besides I hurt you really bad the last time we did it and I don't want you to feel that pain again' Hikaru thought but knew not to say out loud.

Karou hugged his brother. "Okay."

So they switched places. Hesitantly Karou grabbed his brother's cock and started rubbing it up and down. While stroking it he leaned in and gave his brother a kiss. After they broke the kiss, they took off the rest of their clothes and Karou leaned into the door where they placed the lube that Kyoya bought them saying it would help with the pain.

Karou slowly poured the lube onto his fingers and slipped the first into his brother. Immediately he looked up to Hikaru to make sure that he was okay. Once he saw his brother nod to continue he slowly slid the finger in and out. For all three fingers he did the same routine. Once he felt his brother was good and ready he took out his fingers and lubed up his member. After making sure it was good and slick he leaned over his brother and asked if he was ready.

Once he got the okay nod, he slowly tried to push in. However, he did not get any more than the head in when Hikaru cried out in pain. His eyes started watering. Karou had never seen his brother cry before and his heart broke. He pulled out right away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Karou keep repeating. He backed away from his brother sitting down with his arms around his legs and his face dipped down, still apologizing.

Hikaru looked at his brother and felt awful. He did not mean for it to turn out like this. He really wanted to go all the way. He really wanted for his brother to be top. He just didn't realize how painful it was. Sure he knew it was going to be painful, but he didn't think to that extent. Then again Karou was always able to handle pain better than him. And now because of his stupidity and weakness, his brother felt terrible and was crying. "Hey Karou it is okay."

"No it is not I hurt you! You were crying. You never cry."

Hikaru grabbed his brother and pulled him down on top of himself. He did not do anything but hug his brother. After Karou settled down from crying he looked up to his brother. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Do you want to continue?"

"I don't think I can. I am sorry I am scared. I really don't want to hurt you. I love you."

"I know brother and that's why I am okay with it. If it was anyone but you I would never let them top me. I love you too and I want to you to make love to me one day. I understand that today it probably will not happen seeing as we both softened but I really want you too. I can handle any pain as long as you're with me."

Karou smiled at his brother and started chuckling. "When did you become such a sap?"

"Only when I am around you… well let us go to bed so we can leave this day behind us."

"Okay brother."

With a kiss on the lips they curled together and went to sleep.

* * *

**It is done! So about the love scene... I know I made Karou a big scaredy-cat and probably a lot of you will not like it but in my opinion, With everything happening so fast I feel both are just at breaking point and seeing his brother who never crys would break Karou. Karou really loves his brother and would never want to hurt him. So yeah... Don't worry though Karou will get his chance maybe in the next chapter I dont know...**

**SO Please review and let me know what you think! :)**

**Till next time! LOVE YOU GUYS!  
~NAOMI~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I am super duper sorry for the delay! I was planing on making this a super long chapter, but when I got to where it ended I realized that I did not know how I wanted to continue so at the end of this Chapter I am going to ask for your advice!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE  
THIS IS ALSO YAOI AND INCEST IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ... HOWEVER IF YOU HAVE READ THIS FAR I FEEL LIKE YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW THAT THIS IS YAOI AND INCEST!**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

Hikaru woke up the next day remembering that today was the day that Haruhi was supposed to go to with the Lorbella girls and spend a week with them. He knew even if she spent a week with them she would still never decide to actually change schools. She came to The Ouran Academy for a reason. Still it bothered him that she had to go. He felt horrible that she had to spend all that time with them just for them. Also deep in his mind he still has that fear that if she spends a week with them she is going to realize she likes being with her own gender better then hanging around with a bunch of guys. They had to meet with the girls at 13:00 so the guys planned to have lunch at 12:00 as a good bye lunch. Hikaru looked at the time and saw that it was only 7:23. He had a bunch of time and really wished that he could go back to sleep. He did not enjoy thinking about all the ridiculous things his mind could come up with. Right when he was about to try to force his body back to sleep, he felt Karou next to him stir. That meant Karou was about to wait… 'May Karou can help me keep my mind off of today.'

Karou woke up around the same time he felt Hikaru move. In the back of his mind he was thinking about what was to come of today and the departure of Haruhi, but that was in the very back of his mind. In the front of his mind, Kaoru was thinking about last night and how he made a huge dupe out of himself. 'How could I freak out when Hikaru actually wanted me to do it, but I could not see Hikaru cry. To know that is was my fault that he shed tears… I could not bear it.' Karou knew his brother was awake. He also could feel him staring at him. He just really did not want to face his brother after what happened last night.

"Hey Karou you are awake right?" Karou hear Hikaru speak and felt him touch his forehead, rubbing his bangs. Karou knew he could not pretend to be asleep any longer especially if his brother already knew he was awake, so he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey Karou" Hikaru spoke with a small smile noticing the look in his brothers eyes. "Morning."

"Morning."

The shyness in Karou's voice stood out very proudly to his brother. Hikaru knew the reason and wondered how he was going to be able to help his brother get out of the pinch he was in. It really was not a big deal. When Hikaru actually thought about it, he thought that it was actually really sweet and cute that his brother felt so bad for 'hurting' him. Honestly Hikaru knew it would hurt, but did not realize how bad it would actually hurt. It really just took him by surprise. Hikaru thought the best way to get Kaoru out of this pinch would be to make him try again, and this time, make sure he doesn't cry. So that is what he did.

Hikaru leaned in and gave his brother a kiss. It was a long passionate kiss, but not a dominate one. When he pulled away he looked into his brothers eyes, hoping he would understand on what he was getting at. It took a few minutes and then Hikaru could see in Karou's eyes that he understood exactly what Hikaru wanted. His eyes got large. "N-no not a-again."

"Come on Kaoru, please?"

"No I cannot do it."

"Yes you can. You are my brother. You are my twin. We are one in the same."

"I don't care. I do not want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

"Yes I will. I know I will."

"How do you know? We will just prepare better this time."

"That will not make a difference. No matter what I will hurt you. I know because everytime we do it I feel pain and we have done it quite a few times now."

"Does it actually still hurt that badly?"

"Not as bad as the first time, but a little. I don't want to see you cry again."

"Listen, I promise you won't see me cry again. I really want to feel what it feels like to be bottom for once and I really want you to feel what it feels like to be top, so please for me?"

Sigh "Fine, but if it hurts you have to promise to let me know."

"Sure… now let us get on to it" Hikaru said pulling Kaoru on top of him.

Kaoru leaned down and hesitantly placed his lips on his brother. He was still worried about doing it, but he did not want to let his brother down. So he slowly deepened the kiss with his brother. He slid his tongue into Hikaru's mouth. While their tongues were having a little game, Karou's shaking hands slid down his brother's stomach to his brothers exposed groin. That is when he realized that they never dressed yesterday and that his brother was already semi- hard.

He broke the kiss and leaned down kissing his brothers stomach on the way. When he got level to Hikaru's cock, he grabbed it and slowly pumped it. He realized it was hard to stroke seeing as no precum had come out to make it slippery, so he used another way to make it wet. He used his mouth. Kaoru's mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, slowly moving down. The feeling had Hikaru moaning loudly, his hands now fisting Kaoru's hair and pulling on it tightly. Trying to remember what Hikaru did to him and the episodes of porn he watched a while back to be prepared, Karou's hot mouth moved up and down while his hand wrapped around the base of his cock, twisting a little for extra friction. It was too much for Hikaru, especially when Karou seemed to manage stretching even further down his cock until the tip was practically touching his throat.

After a while Kaoru pulled back but did not stop stroking his brother's cock. With the spit and pre-cum that built up in his mouth, Karou moistened his fingers. Once he felt they were good and wet, he leaned down, still stroking his brothers cock, and pushed a finger into his brothers tight entrance. He felt Hikaru tighten up and was about to pull out when he realized it wasn't because of the pain. No, his brother had came on his hand. While his brother was riding out his orgasm, Kaoru slipped the second finger in. He scissored the two fingers until his brother finished riding out his orgasm.

"Kaoru that was amazing!"

"Thanks… uh so can I put the third finger in?"

"You already have two fingers in? Yeah go ahead." With the affirmative Karou put his third and final finger in he stretched it out and slid the fingers in and out until Hikaru was basically beginning him to exchange the fingers for his dick.

"I'm sorry I just don't want to hurt you."

"Trust me you won't."

Karou nodded and slowly took his fingers out. His dick hardened at the sound of his brother's moan when the fingers slid out. Karou reached into the table and finally grabbed the bottle of lube they had and poured some on his hand and then rubbed it on his dick. Once his dick was slick he leaned over his brother. He kissed his brother to distract him while he slowly guided his member into his Hikaru. Hikaru broke the kiss to moan.

It didn't hurt as bad now that he was fully stretched. He still felt the pain, but it wasn't enough to make him tear up.

Karou looked down to make sure his brother was okay. What he got in response was a smile and a nod for him to move. Karou slowly pulled out and thrusted back in. He kept a steady rhythm. Every once in a while he would speed up but then slow back down to the same speed. It felt good to go this speed. Plus it meant he would last longer. He learned when he hit his brother's prostate because he heard a long needy moan. He smiled at his brother and aimed for that same spot with deep thrusts. While going at his brother's prostate, Karou also grabbed his brother's cock and pumped it to the speed he was trusting. It got too much for Hikaru and eventually released onto his brothers hand again. The feel of Hikaru rectum squeeze around his member and caused him to release into Hikaru. Both riding out their orgasm.

Once they finished Kaoru collapsed on Hikaru.  
"Kaoru thank you. That was amazing."

"No thank you brother."

Once they came down from their adrenaline rush, they took a short nap. Around 10:30 they got up and took a shower. Once they were done it was time to meet the guys at the restaurant.

When they got there, everyone was waiting.

They got a seat at the restaurant right away. They chose a high class sushi bar so Haruhi could finally get her fancy tuna. It was Tamaki's idea. Everyone was thinking that he chose this restaurant to bribe Haruhi to stay, but no one commented on it… that is until Haruhi said something.

"Listen guys, you don't have to bribe me with fancy tuna to stay at Ouran Academy. I came to this school with plan."

Tamaki was the one to respond. "We are not bribing you. We chose this restaurant because we knew you have not had fancy tuna, and it is like a going away present for you, and when you come back we will come again as a welcome home present."

"If I come back you mean." Haruhi said to spook Tamaki.

"MY DAUGHTER BETTER COME BACK TO ME. HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU?" Tamaki screamed to Haruhi and gave her a hug.

Knowing that what she said actually really did bother Tamaki even if he didn't seem like it, Haruhi let Tamaki hug her… just this once.

Their lunch went well, but now it was time for the Haruhi to part ways. The Lorbella girls came, anxiously and excited to have Haruhi.

"Well are you ready to go?"

"Yup we already said our good byes."

"Okay come on." And with that, Haruhi was taken away from the Host Club for a week.

_**Okay so this chapter is now up! like i said in the beginning it would have been longer but i wanted your opinion.**_

_**Choices:**_

_**a. Switch over to Lorbella/Haruhi point of view and see what happens (THIS MEANS IT WILL TAKE A LONGER TIME TO UPDATE THIS STORY)- this option might get dark**_

_**b. Go through how the host club feels during Haruhi's absence... Yes eventually there will be an over through of what happened with Haruhi- this option might have another love scene **_

_**c. Skip the week and just start of where Haruhi comes back and tells them what happened.- this option makes the story get updated faster**_

_**THOSE ARE THE THREE CHOICES, SO VOTE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys so good news this chapter is up early! Sad news... this is going to be the last chapter... I am sorry College this semester has been kicking my ass so I need to focus... later... like way later I might end up making a sequel but for now this is the end I am sorry... I did chose to go with Option C. because that was the popular vote.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**WARNING: THIS IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND LANGUAGE  
THIS IS ALSO YAOI AND INCEST...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Haruhi has been with the Lorbella girls for a whole week, and she had to admit it was not that bad. Today was the day she was supposed to make her decision. Even though the girls have treated her like a queen and made her feel at home this whole week, she really couldn't picture herself going to school here and being in the Zuka club. All her life she had to work for what she wanted, and was never given everything she wanted. She just did not feel right in this club, or at this school. All though the Host Club spoiled her, there was also times where they let her solve her own problems. She just knew that if she did need them they would have her back. And that is how she wanted it.

Benio walked into the club room where Haruhi was thinking. "So have you made your final decision?"

"Yes I have and I am sorry. Although you guys are really nice girls, I just cannot stay here."

"And why is that?"

"When I applied for Ouran it was defiantly not because of the club. I went there because I could achieve my goal there. While looking for college Lorbella was one of the schools I looked at and I was going to apply for, however they did not have what I was looking for."

"Well I understand that, but what if you went to Ouran for school and came here for the club?"

"Am I even allowed to do that?"

"I do not see why you wouldn't?"

"Well I don't think I could do that either. For one, I don't have a car to transport me to and from Ouran to Lorbella and it would cost a lot to take a train every day. Plus I need to study. Also to be honest I really cannot see me at any other club. The guys are like my family. I have grown really close to all of them and I know they will look out for me. Plus I still own them two million yen."

"Two Million Yen? For what?"

"Oh that's why I ended up joining the Host Club. I went to the room thinking it was an abandoned music room and I wanted to study, but when I entered they were there and I accidently broke a vase that they were going to bid out for two million yen."

"So they forced you to join?"

"Yes, however throughout the months it has changed. Even when I pay off the two million debt I will want to stay in the club. I really am sorry. And do not get me wrong, I did really enjoy staying here with you guys this week. It really was fun, but it also made me realize how much I miss the guys."

Sigh. "I understand, but do know that we will not give up on you Haruhi. You are a beautiful maiden that we just cannot see in the hands of those crazy boys."

"Hmm thanks I guess. So about the twins…"

"Do not worry you kept your end of the deal and they Host club kept their end of the deal about not interrupting our time with you so we will keep our end. They twins secret is safe with us… to be honest we would have never told on them in the first place."

"Really?"

"Of course we aren't that mean, and besides we all have our own secrets."

"Including you?"

"Especially me." Seeing as Haruhi wasn't saying anything Benio decided to trust Haruhi with her own secret, hoping it will prove to Haruhi she really isn't that mean of a person. "The truth is I like girls."

"Well yeah I noticed that you hate guys."

"No, I mean I love girls. I don't have any feeling towards guys at all. I use the Zuka club as a way to express it without people finding out. My parents would disown me if the figured out that I liked girls. They want me to marry a rich man someday and I really do not think I can do it."

"Hmm so in a way you are in the same boat as the twins-"

"No way! I would never love one of my siblings."

"Well you never know. In the past the twins never had anyone but themselves. Their parents were always out of town and the only person they could ever count on was their maid, and even then, she betrayed them. Ever sense then, they always kept to themselves. They always ignored the people around them. They believed they were the only two in their own world… that is until Tamaki Senpai came in to the picture and got them to open up by joining the host club."

"Really I didn't know their life was so hard."

"Life is not always as it seems. The twins are great guys… hell the whole Host club is full of great guys who have problems going on through their life."

"I doubt that especially Tamaki or even Kyoya."

"Honestly I believe their life is the worse."

"Hmph."

"It is. Try being forced to live in a different house just cause you father doesn't really like you, but needs you because you are the only heir. Or try being downgraded your whole life because you are the third son." Looking at Benio's face, Haruhi realized she made her point. "See not everyone's life is perfect. Some people are just better at hiding it."

"I guess you are right." Benio looks at her watch. "Well we better get going we are already late to meet up with the guys."

"Thanks Benio, you really are a great girl." With that the two walked out of the school and toward the destination where they were supposed to meet the host club.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the host club, they got at the meeting spot half an hour early just so they wouldn't miss Haruhi or have to make her wait. However, after thirty minutes went by, they started to get worried. What if the Lorbella girls kidnapped her or worse, what if Haruhi decided to change her mind and join the Zuka Club!

While everyone except Kyoya was freaking out, the twins were the worst. They kept thinking that if Haruhi does not come back then it will be their entire fault. If only they wouldn't have forced their problems on their friends.

While everyone was freaking out Kyoya spotted Haruhi and Benio walking toward them and grunted. Everyone looked up at Kyoya and he nodded his head toward Haruhi.

"HARUHI!" They all screamed and ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Daddy missed you soo much!"

"Tamaki you aren't my father."

"Ehh Haruhi let him rant. He missed you way too much" Kyoya said talking to Haruhi. She nodded in understanding.

"We all missed you Haruhi. You mean a lot to all of us. We are glad you are back."

"Hmm thanks Kaoru."

"Well now that we are all here lets go eat" Kyoya suggested.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

They all turned around getting ready to leave when Benio spoke up startling everyone because they forgot she was there. "Hikaru, Karou I would like to speak to you real quick alone." Everyone looked hesitant about letting them talk to her alone. But Haruhi encouraged them to trust her. So while everyone started walking a head the twins stayed back.

When they host club far enough from hearing range, Benio started talking. "Listen I wanted to say I was sorry for threatening you guys."

"Okay…" they both say in unison. They were confused as to why she was apologizing.

"I really would have never told your parents and I shouldn't have used your guy's feelings to get Haruhi. And just because I don't like Tamaki, doesn't mean I should hurt you guys. So again I am really sorry."

"Why don't you like Tamaki?"

"Don't worry about it… I don't really hate him anymore. Haruhi defiantly showed me a new light."

"Hmm why didn't you let the rest of the host club be here when you apologized?"

"Cause I don't want them to know I can be nice… besides I feel Kyoya wouldn't let it go if he heard half the stuff I said."

"True." Hikaru and Kaoru both knew Kyoya and you never wanted him to have anything on you.

"Plus I wouldn't feel comfortable tell you guys I know how you feel."

"…"

"What I mean is, I know how you feel about wanting to keep your relationship from your parents, because I want to keep that I am gay from mine."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… anyway I should get going and you should too. The club is probably worried sick right now."

"Yeah and thanks." The twins turned around to walk away but stopped for a minute. "And don't worry your secret is safe with us" and with that they walked away missing the small smile on Benio's face.

When caught up to the rest of the club members they were bombarded with questions. "What did she want?" "What did she say?" "Did she hurt you?"

All they said was that nothing mattered and that everything was okay. While eating Haruhi told them about what happened while she was with the girls.

Apparently they went shopping. They talked about girl things, and even did a play for the other Lorbella girls. They didn't make her do anything that she did not want and overall Haruhi had to admit that she had a good time, but she was glad to be back.

After they ate, everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

When the twins got home, they greeted their parents and went up to their room.

"Say Hikaru, I am glad everything turned out for the best. Benio turned out to be not that bad after all."

"That may be true, but I highly doubt that she gave up on Haruhi."

"True, but I do feel that she will keep our secret all the way to her grave."

"I agree brother. So did you hear mom and dad talking when we came in?"

"Uh no? What were they saying?"

"That they had to go on a long trip starting next week… so you know what that means…" Hikaru said with a smirk.

"We will be all alone!"

With that Hikaru pounced on his brother, starting their break from their parents early!

Oh how Forbidden love can be so erotic!

* * *

**Well that is all folks! please let me know what you guys thought of the story I would appreciate it greatly!**


End file.
